


Things Sam Learns

by pastelfalcon



Series: Starry Eyed Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foursome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are quite a few things Sam Wilson has learned since he and his boyfriend began having sex with Jane and her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sam Learns

There are quite a few things Sam Wilson has learned since he and his boyfriend began having sex with Jane and  _her_  boyfriend.

Some of these things are about himself. He’s not the jealous type as long as he knows his dick is gonna get invited to the party eventually. He’s good at multitasking in bed, especially when the multitasking involves someone fucking him in the ass and someone else getting their business all up in his face. He loves taking Jane flying at night only a little more than he loves hearing her tell him the stories of the stars. He is very okay with the fact that Thor can electrify his fingers a little, and he is very okay with wherever Thor decides to use them.

Some of these things are about Steve. Steve loves coasting his hands all over Thor’s body like he’s mapping it out, later taking that knowledge to paper. Steve can absolutely take two cocks at the same time, but he usually comes so hard he tears up, overwhelmed, and Sam and Thor have to kiss his bashfully flushed face afterwards until he’s reminded that sex that makes you cry is the best sex you can have.  Steve is a better dancer than literally no one on the planet except for Jane Foster.

Some of these things are about Jane. Jane likes to wear Steve and Thor’s shirts and nothing else the most, but on hot and sticky days she goes topless and sports Sam’s boxers instead. Jane is the actual poptart enthusiast and Thor’s been letting everyone blame him for the plethora of wrappers and crumbs left everywhere. Jane is a massive Trekkie just like Sam, and it’s really easy to make Steve one when they work on him together. Jane is the greediest person Sam has ever slept with, always digging her heels in and saying  _not yet_  when he’s half past ready to shoot, or dragging someone’s face down to her breasts when she’s already got someone’s face in her pussy and someone’s mouth on her neck.

Some of these things are about Thor. Thor is every bit as impatient in the field as everyone thinks he is, but he’s incredibly patient everywhere else, happy to simply be with people even when they’re not in the mood to court him. Thor learns quickly that Steve likes to be held when he sleeps, and Sam comes home to find him spooning Steve on the couch and whispering sweet things in his ear almost as often as he comes home to find him doing it to Jane. Thor takes it personally that Sam still prefers his wings to being Lois Laned by the God of Thunder.

Most of these things are about all four of them. How they all have nightmares sometimes. How they all need space on occasion and none of them really want to give it to each other. How they all can’t get enough kissing even when they’re half-asleep and long-since sated sexually. How they all hate when Thor has to return home, especially when Thor doesn’t know when he’ll be back. How they all love trying to have sex in places that aren’t meant to house four eager people, like Stark’s supply closet, the big-but-not-big-enough shower at Sam’s place, the balcony at Jane’s, the bed of Steve’s new truck, the guest bedroom at Sam’s mom’s house. How Sam’s mother can make all four of them look guilty and apologetic as hell with one look over breakfast.

The last thing Sam learns about him and his boyfriend sleeping with Jane and  _her_  boyfriend is that Sam and Steve are no longer sleeping with Jane and Thor. Sam is sleeping with his girlfriend and his two boyfriends and they’re sleeping with him. 


End file.
